


Candy Crush

by milkytheholy1



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, fight, hero - Freeform, request, savingtheday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27982386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkytheholy1/pseuds/milkytheholy1
Summary: Request: Hello!!! I hope you are having a wonderful day! I just wanna say I love your writing!! I wish I could write as good as you! Not to long ago I got into the TMNT Fandom(especially the rottmnt). I really like all of the characters! (Especially Leonardo). Anyway can I have a short story that's about rottmnt leonardo x reader were the reader is sorceress and they are also an amazing fighter. Can the story also be about how leonardo and the reader are hanging out in New york and a crime took place and both of them had to fight the bad guys. Thanks!!!! Lots of love!!!💖💙💖💙
Relationships: Leonardo/Reader
Kudos: 9
Collections: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles





	Candy Crush

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Aw thank you so much, and I'm sure your writing wasn't that bad :) I just want to clarify that I completely forgot that in the Rise universe the purple dragons are a tech club so kinda just forget about that for a minute. Also, I kinda imagined the reader's powers as being similar to Scarlet Witch or something like that. Hope you enjoy it!

Swinging your legs back and forth over the ledge of the building, you looked up gazing at the full moon in the inky, black sky. Your jacket was flapping in the slight breeze, your fingers tapping keys on your phone. Idly waiting for your partner, you decided to play some mobile games to pass the time.

So immersed in Candy Crush you failed to notice the time change, a presence landed beside you coughing loudly when you failed to look up. Pausing the game with an irritated sigh you looked up, Leo smiled at you his eyes flickering from your face to your phone "Oh-ho-ho Candy Crush, really?"

"What's wrong with Candy Crush?" you asked, your tone slightly offended. Leo chuckled next to you, now squatting down to your level "Well, for starters it's for middle-aged moms who drink wine all night." you pouted at him in response and unpaused the game continuing your level. Leo groaned next to you, deciding to look out over the city than to watch you flick some bright sweets.

Leo leaned his head against your shoulder, throughout your time playing Candy Crush he had become horizontal. Closing his eyes he drummed his fingers against his plastron, humming a gentle tune. "Leon." you moaned out, your brows furrowed in concentration, "Yes my love~" he mused, a teasing smile on his face. Your fingers continued to swipe across the screen "You're distracting me." 

"Who? Little old me?" he mushed his cheeks together, his pupils shinning in the moonlight. You risked a glance at him, regretting it instantly, groaning again just louder you turned your phone off and glared at him. You stared at Leo expectantly, the red-eared slider looked puzzled as you had a staring competition "What?" he questioned.

"Well, what do we do now?" your face was unamused, your tone dry and salty. Leo scratched his head in thought "Er, what do you want to do?" he copied, you pushed your hands over your face, slowly dragging them down "OH MY G- are you being serious right now?" you breathed.

"What?"

"You made me end my winning run on Candy Crush just so we could sit and stare at each other!" you yelled, Leo's eyes narrowed "Hey I didn't make you end your game, you did that on your own!" he argued, pointing a finger at you. Pushing his finger away, you opened your mouth ready to scream at him but a distant yell and clatter of bins caught your attention.

Swinging your head to the city of New York, you stood alert scanning the area for a location. Leo stood with you his hand itching to grab his Õdachi, another scream rang out from an alley not too far from you "Over there." Leo stated before dashing off. Quickly running to catch up you saw him dive down into an alley, using your powers you landed safely in the shadows next to your boyfriend.

Observing the scene in front of you, you watched as a young woman got pushed to the ground by what appeared to be a group of purple dragons. Crying out she pleaded for her safety, the purple dragons laughed grabbing her bag and perusing through her IDs and purse. The leader, a skinny man with ragged hair, smirked at the women "Well, looky heres' fellas we got ourselves a scientist." The men chuckled along with him, the leader threw down the woman's bag and slowly advanced towards her. 

Turning your attention away from them and to your boyfriend, you saw Leo's eyes focused on the gang. His mouth slightly open baring his teeth, a low growl emitting from his throat. Nudging his shoulder you finally noticed his eyes had turned pure white "What's the game plan?" you asked. Checking back on the women, Leo's brain suddenly came up with a plan "Distract them, give the lady enough time to distance herself then we attack. You take the guys on the left I'll go after the leader." you nodded your head and the plan was set into motion. 

A purple glowing trail of light slivered around the men's feet, wrapping itself around their legs. The dragons yelped, scanning the area for the culprit, their hands grabbing at the light trail trying to pry it off. The leader followed the glow to the back of the alley, his hands balled in fists "Show yourself!" he bellowed. Emerging from the shadows the leader growled, "It's one of those turtle freaks and a witch!" yelled one of his lackeys, "I can see that you idiot!"

Leo made sure the woman was distanced enough before he charged at the leader, the purple light dissipating from around their legs as Leo tackled him to the ground. Taking a running jump at one of the goons you went into a flying kick, swiftly knocking him down to the ground while your hands began to glow purple. Another dragon watched as his comrade was sent flying to the ground, looking back up at you his eyes widened in fear. A purple aura surrounded you, running at the man with glowing purple fists you sent a harsh punch to his stomach, the purple glow flowing from your fist to the man's stomach as soon as you made contact with the flabby flesh. 

Surprised that he remained standing, you decided to initiate a fistfight with him,  _ give him a fighting chance  _ you thought, snickering to yourself. Taking a swing at him your fist lightly grazeC his face as he ducked back, heaving out a puff of air you continued in your fight. Aggravated by how many times the guy could perfectly dodge each attack, you charged at him knowing it was a hotheaded move. Skidding to a stop you watched as the guy's body was slammed into the wall with another body, inspecting closer you noticed it was the leader of the purple dragons covered in cuts and bruises. 

Looking back over to Leo you saw him dusting his hands off with a proud grin on his face. Lifting the unconscious men with your powers into a dumpster, you rang the police notifying them on where the men could be found. Leo ran over to the women's bag, turning his head left and right trying to spot her. Walking over to him you plucked the ID card he was holding in his hand, squinting at the small text you found an address "C'mon, we can drop the bag off on the way back to the lair." Leo nodded in agreement, hopping up onto the nearby fire escape offering out his free hand to you. 

You two got onto the roof just in time, blue and red lights illuminated the dark alley, police sirens obnoxiously blaring out. Making your way over to the lady's apartment to return her bag you glanced at Leo, his mask tails were trailing far behind him as he ran, a big smirk on his face. _ Up to no good  _ you presumed. Finally approaching her apartment building you placed the bag at what you assumed was her window, if you had read her address correctly. Leo still retained his teasing smirk, sitting on the roof of the apartment building you yielded, lifting your hands into the air "Alright I give, what's got you so smiley?"

He chuckled before talking "Are you ready for this? I need you to be 100% ready for this, because if you're not-"

"Okay okay get on with it." you mused, he continued to chuckle "Okay okay-" he coughed trying to calm himself "What was that saying again? Oh yeah! there's always something that goes bump in the  _ light _ ." he cackled, wiping a tear from his eye. Unamused, you flicked him on the forehead "Booooo, lame~" you laughed, against your own will. "Oh like you could do better," he said, leaning back on his arms taking in your beautiful face.

"I could do so much better  _ lame _ nardo~"

"Har har, very original."


End file.
